I Feel Loveless No More
by Petite-Cielle
Summary: Years have passed, and Ritsuka has come to terms with his brother's untimely death. Now that he's seventeen, can he come to terms with Soubi's love for him?


It's been seven long, hard years since Seimei was killed by Septimal Moon. Then, I never would have believed I could have made it through. That was before Soubi came to me.  
Soubi had been the fighter unit of Beloved. My brother was the sacrifice. Before he died, Seimei ordered Soubi to become my fighter. He ordered Soubi to love me.  
"Ritsuka"  
Soubi was waiting at the school entrance like always. Except today wasn't another day. Today was my seventeenth birthday.  
"Hi Soubi"  
He smiled, that childish smile I love. "I have a present for you." From behind his back, he revealed a small canvas on a wooden frame. It was a painting of a thousand butterflies, all different colors, in the formation of a heart on a blue and purple background.  
"Oh Soubi...thank you!" I looked up into his face, smiling, little tears in my eyes.  
"Happy birthday, Ritsuka. I love you." He placed the painting into his knapsack.  
Soubi then grabbed my hand and led me to the park.

I had to have Ritsuka to myself. So I took him to the park he had taken me the first day he met me.  
"To make memories," I whispered breathlessly.  
Ritsuka looked up curiously. "What"  
His beautiful open face tugged at my heartstrings.  
"Nothing"  
Then he looked around.  
"Soubi! This is where we made memories!" He excitedly pointed at the table where we had shared our first kiss. That memory still sent shivers pulsing through my body. "Remember Soubi"  
I smiled. "How could I forget?" Then we sat down to rest.

Looking at the table, I remembered the shock of Soubi kissing me. I had pushed him away only because I was so surprised. Any other time...well, I wouldn't have been so quick to remove his lips.  
Coming out of my musings, I focused on Soubi's miraculous face. I then realized he looked pained. He hated pain.  
"Soubi? Soubi what's wrong?" I climbed on top of the table to get closer to him.

Ritsuka was still so tiny, even after the five years of knowing him. I wanted that body. I wanted him more than anything. My last breath wasn't as precious as him.  
"Ritsuka..."

"Ritsuka..." he murmured again.  
I searched Soubi's face, hoping to find the source of his pain.  
"Ritsuka, do you recall what happened here about five years ago?" His voice was choking.  
Hoping this would be what he needed, I nodded.  
"Do you remember what I said"  
I nodded again. "You said that we were connected by a bond that was deeper and stronger than anything." I could still hear his resonate voice.  
"And you asked if I meant sex," he continued.  
"And," I started, "you said you couldn't get excited for a child." My voice caught at the end. Those words still stung a little.  
He smiled again. "Yes. Then you began to worry about your adorable ears." Soubi reached out and rubbed my ear. I closed my eyes in contentment.  
A whisper all but shattered the serenity.  
"I lied."

Tears slid down my cheeks as I retracted my hand. Ritsuka's eyes looked at me, confused.  
"I lied, Ritsuka"  
He looked at me. As if he could see everything but not understand it.  
"What did you lie about Soubi"  
Rituka trusts me, I thought. Ritsuka commands me.  
I ran.  
"Soubi!!"

I watched him run, feeling as though I had lost myself. I had to go after him. He needed me. And I was pretty sure of where he was.

Curled up in my bed, I sobbed, thinking of how much I loved Ritsuka, trying to convince myself that I could never have him.  
I felt so much pain. Then I felt his soft hair under my chin and his small arms around me. I sniffed, and his sweet scent was there.  
"I must be delusional," I mumbled.  
Then he giggled. My eyes shot open, and there he was, small and warm and perfect.  
"Soubi, I don't like to see you cry. What were you going to say that made you so sad"  
New tears came out of my eyes. "Ritsuka, I lied to you. I've been excited by you since I met you. Seimei told me nothing about you. He never told me how beautiful you are. Never told me how sweet you are." I saw his eyes well up. "I love you Ritsuka. Not because Seimei told me to. I love you because I need you"  
He kissed me.

I wanted him too. I wanted him so much. Even when I said he was weird for kissing me, I imagined him doing more. And now it would happen.  
Surprising to me, Soubi pulled me on top of him, which wrestled a gasp from my lips. He wrapped his long arms around me, bringing me as close as he could, not leaving a breath of air between us.  
"I love you Ritsuka," he said between kisses. As he moved down to my neck, I squirmed. Soubi immediately let go and placed me on the bed beside him.

I must have moved too fast. I looked away from Ritsuka so he couldn't see how shaken I was.  
"Soubi"  
I took in a ragged breath and looked back at him. His worried expression turned to relief.  
"Come here." As he slipped his arms around my neck, Ritsuka whispered in my pierced ear, "Your kisses tickle like butterflies. I like it very much"  
My breath all but stopped.  
"Ritsuka"  
"Yes Soubi?" I gulped. "I want to please you"  
He giggled. "You can do whatever you want."

Hearing the need in Soubi's voice excited me. This was what I wanted. What I needed.  
Soubi pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind him, and his shirt followed a split second later. As he kissed my collar bone, I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. I toyed with the ends as he lightly nipped at my skin.  
"Oh...Soubi..."

Ritsuka's entrancing voice said my name, made me wish I would only hear him forever.  
At the middle of his chest, I saw his nipple, and thought of the response I would get from that. I had enjoyed it myself, during my first time.  
I latched onto the nub, and Ritsuka moaned. I snickered, feeling proud, and drew a few more small moans.  
Kissing as much of his warm skin as possible, I traveled down his stomach. Ritsuka's moans dissolved into giggles.  
I stopped for a moment.  
"You are still ticklish Ritsuka?" He nodded tentatively. I then ghosted my hands up and down his sides, and he squirmed in my palms. Then I moved to undo Ritsuka's pants.

Soubi pulled down my tight black pants and then looked up. I could see the lust for my body, and that pleased me. But I also saw worry. The worry that I would reject him. The worry that I was scared.  
I sat forward and kissed Soubi softly on the head. Then I looked him in the eye.  
"I want you Soubi"  
Then I kissed him full on the mouth.

I nearly gasped.  
Ritsuka had never kissed me like this before.  
Never like this.

Apparently, that was all the initiative Soubi needed.  
He jerked down my tightening boxers and took my cock in his mouth.  
"Oh"  
Soubi's mouth was gentle but oh was he greedy. He was taking more of me in his mouth by the second. His hands rotated roughly around the base of my cock while his warm mouth kissed and sucked the head.  
A loud moan excaped my mouth through my panting. I fisted the sheets as the coil in my belly suddenly tightened.  
I knew I was going to explode.

Feeling Ritsuka's cock pulse in my mouth was the sign I had been waiting for. I released him with my hands and deep-throated him. When I reached the base, Ritsuka came with a yell.  
I moaned from the taste of his cum, which made him cum a little more.  
"Soubi..." he whispered, his breathing erratic.  
I swallowed his cum, enjoying his sweet taste, then gave the head of his cock one last little kiss before I moved up to Ritsuka's shining pink face. I nearly laughed at how peaceful he seemed to look, because I could see how wild his eyes were.  
"Did I please you, Ritsuka?"

Still trying to catch my stolen breath, I looked at Soubi incredulously. I couldn't believe he could ask that with a straight face. Hearing him say 'I love you' was pleasure; this was something much, much greater. And it was taking over.

Ritsuka grabbed me and rolled over so I was beneath him. I was a little surprised at his strength.  
His swollen lips were connected with mine in a hearbeat, his little fingers twining and tangling in my hair. Ritsuka pressed himself as hard as he could against me. I could feel how excited he was through my pajama pants.  
When I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him off me and fumbled with the strings.

I laughed.  
"Are you anxious, Soubi?" He glared at me, then pulled the final string. Even through his pitch black boxers I could see just how anxious he was.  
Then the boxers were gone.  
Soubi was the most beautiful person I had ever met. But without his clothes, he was the most beautiful, most stunning thing in the universe. Except for the scars on his neck that named him as the fighter unit of Beloved and the piercings in his ears he asked me to give him when I was twelve, his twenty-five year old body was unblemished, flawless, impeccable.  
He was perfect.

Seeing that look on Ritsuka's face worried me.  
"Ritsuka"  
He gulped a few times.  
"Yes"  
"What's wrong"  
He looked at me and smiled that angelic, if not slightly dazed, smile.  
"Nothing." He scooted forward, so close i could feel his body heat, coming off in waves that threatened to drown me, and he looked, no, scrutinized every inch of my body, coming to an end with my face.  
"You're perfect."

This was the day that would change me forever.  
Loveless had found love.

I laid Ritsuka down and licked my fingers. This had been the one part I hated.  
Attempting to convey an apology in advance through my eyes, I looked at Ritsuka. He smiled shyly and nodded for me to continue.  
I moved my fingers down to his entrance and slipped two fingers inside. He suppressed a yelp as I began to moved them in and out, scissoring every few seconds. I wanted to stop, wanted to hold him close and kiss the pain away.  
As I opened my mouth to ask if he wanted me to stop, Ritsuka moaned aloud.  
"More!" he gasped. "Please"  
I then removed my fingers. Holding up Ritsuka's slim hips, I positioned my own at his entrance, and pushed in.  
Simultaneously we yelled; he in pain, I in pleasure.  
"Oh Ritsuka...mm! You're so tight"  
Then I shoved my cock as deep as I could go, and hit his prostate.  
"AAH!! Ooh Soubi!" Ritsuka's eyes were fluttering, his moans getting louder and longer. All evidence of pain was gone from his pretty face. As I moaned with him, I felt such joy come from the knowledge that I was giving him this extreme pleasure.  
"Hah, hah, more, please!" Ritsuka was practically screaming.  
I pushed in harder than ever, and he came. Ritsuka contracted around my pulsing cock and I filled him with my seed.  
After I pulled out, I licked up his cum, off of his cock, stomach, and even his small chest.  
Then I pulled him into my arms and drifted into blissful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in pleasant warmth. I looked up into Soubi's slumbering face and smiled sleepily. I had never felt such intense pleasure as I had the night before.  
When I tried to swish my tail in elation, I realized I couldn't even feel it. So I tried twitching my ears, but I couldn't.  
"What's wrong, my beautiful Ritsuka?" Soubi's sleep-filled voice rang in my ear.  
"I can't find my tail"  
He ran his hand over my rumpled hair, then down my back to where my tail should have been.  
"Do you regret it, Ritsuka?" he whispered.  
I smiled. "Never"  
"I love you Ritsuka"  
"And I love you, Soubi."

I feel Loveless no more. 


End file.
